Bun in the Oven
by leviosaaaar
Summary: [SEQUEL UPDATE] "Ya Tuhan"-Oh Sehun "Hun are you seriously?"-Kim Jongin Kejutan dari Sehun buat sang suami tercinta. ini Kaihun Yaoi/BoysLove #Mpreg yaaa Kai!Top Sehun!Bot
1. chapter 1

"Kamu hati hati ya jong" ucap Sehun lirih

"Iya baby,kamu jaga rumah ya jangan macem macem selama aku di Jepang" Jongin bales sambil natep Sehun dalem.

"penerbangan nya bentar lagi takut mepet,Aku berangkat"

Sehun yang notabene nya ga rela kalau Jongin pergi ninggalin dia seminggu masih aja megangin kemeja nya Jongin.

"Hun?Ayolah cuman seminggu kok,aku janji pulang dari Jepang kita kencan hm?"

"Jongin~"

Jongin heran sendiri suaminya ini kenapa,dia tuh udah biasa pergi bolak balik luar negeri dari jaman mereka pacaran bahkan sampe nikah sekarang buat ngurusin perusahaan laknat yang sayangnya punya dia.

Dulu Sehun ditinggal pergi emang pasti bakal kangen walaupun dia kesannya ga peduli,tapi ini tumben kenapa sehunnya lagi manja banget bahkan sampe gamau lepas kemeja dia.

"Sayang,beneran deh habis dari Jepang aku janji kita kencan kemana pun kamu mau key?"

Jongin pun nyium pipi kanan sama pipi kiri sehun berkali kali sampe yang punya pipi udah semerah tomat.

"Iya deh,tapi janji beneran ya jong?"

"Iya sayangku,dah ya aku pamit"

Tiba tiba,Sehun narik tangan dia dan nyium bibir jongin dalem dalem.

"Hati hati ya" Sehun ngomong sambil nunduk dan berblushing ria

OOOO

Sehun lagi dikamar mereka sambil tiduran,dia bosen.Terus dia inget kejadian tadi.

"Huft,Kenapa sih tadi gue nyium jongin kaya gitu ih"

Dia malu karena dia inget sama kegiatan mereka berdua sebelum Jongin berangkat.Kata Jongin buat ngisi energi dia dulu sebelum jauh dari Sehun selama seminggu.

By the way,pinggang sehun sakit banget semalem Jongin gempur dia beronde ronde.

Aktifitas seksual mereka bisa dibilang rutin sih.Apalagi model Jongin yang ngeliat Sehun make baju kebesaran dikit langsung Horny,alhasil mereka sering ngelakuin itu.

OOOO

Hoek

Dari kamar mandi kedengeran Sehun yang lagi ngeluarin isi perutnya.

Hoek

"Sumpah gue mual"

Setelah ngebersihin diri dan sisanya dia keluar dan duduk di kasur,dia ngerasa pusing banget.Mana Jongin lagi ga sama dia.

"Jongin!!!Aku pengin meluk kamu" Sehun teriak di kamar sendiri.

Akhirnya,Sehun mutusin buat nelpon kesayangannya.

Tuut Tuut

"Nomer yang anda tuju sedang diluar jang-"

"Ishhhh,Jongin!!!!!Kenapa ga aktif sih" Sehun langsung mewek dan berakhir ketiduran.

Dua Hari Kemudian

"Mmm..mbak saya beli testpack nya ya"

"Maaf sebelumnya ingin membeli merk apa ya?"

Sehun langsung bingung,btw dia lagi di apotek.Gatau pemikiran darimana dia pengin beli testpack buat memastikan,soalnya dia dari kemarin mual mual,pusing,pengin makan yang macem macem,dan bawaan nya pengin meluk Jongin yang susah banget buat dihubungin.

Setelah kebingungan mau beli testpack yang dia ga ngerti sama sekali akhirnya dia pun milih buat beli banyak merk buat mastiin yang bakal terjadi nanti.

Tadi sih kata mba mba apoteknya dia harus gunain testpack ini di urine pertama dia yang berarti Sehun masih harus nunggu besok buat ngecek keadaan nya.

"Cosmic Railw-"

Handphone Sehun bunyi dan dia langsung tau kalau yang ngehubungin dia itu Jongin karena dia masang nada dering khusus buat Jongin.

"Sayang?"

"Jongiiiiinnnn,Aku kangeeennn"

"hahaha,segitu kangennya kah kamu sama aku?Aku juga kangen kok apalagi sama badan kamu"

"Kim Jongin!Bisa ga sih kurangin mesumnya ih"

Sehun ngomel tapi mukanya udah merah kaya booty yang abis di spank /eh.

"Hahahaha iya deh,kamu lagi apa hun?jangan lupa makan ya"

"Ha?hmmm aku lagi mau nonton dramanya ji changwook,iya aku ga lupa makan kok jong".

"Changwook aja terus gantengan juga aku".

Jongin tuh dari dulu cemburu kalau sehun udah ngomongin aktor favorit dia,itu tuh si changwook itu.

"Mau seganteng apa pun Changwook juga aku status nya suami kamu Kim Jongin!"

"Yaudah ya ini aku mau ada meeting lagi,aku sayang kamu hun."

Tuut Tuut

"Ish langsung dimatiin,awas aja nanti kamu pulang aku ga kasih jatah." Sehun ngomel sambil nunjuk nunjuk handphone nya.

Sisa hari Sehun dia pake buat nonton drama kesukaan nya.

OOOO

"Ya Tuhan"

Sesuai kata mba mba apoteknya dia hari ini mau nyoba test packnya,dan hasilnya ngebuat dia pengin jedotin diri ke dinding.Dia bukan anak remaja yang ga ngerti kaya gini,dia tau maksud dari dua garis yang ada di semua test pack yang dia coba,itu berarti di dalem perutnya ada janin yang bakal berubah jadi bayi. Ngebayanginnya Sehun senyum sendiri,ini anaknya dia sama Jongin,buah hatinya.

Akhirnya setelah selesai mandi dan ngeberesin rumah dia ada rencana buat cek ke dokter hari ini buat mastiin beneran ada dedek bayi ga didalem perutnya.

Dan ternyata hasilnya positif.Sehun seneng banget dia daritadi dari perjalanan pulang sampe sekarang udah mau tidur masih asik ngelusin perutnya yang masih rata yang beberapa bulan kemudian perutnya bakal gede.

"Dedek kamu tumbuh yang sehat ya,appa sayang kamu."

Beberapa Hari Setelahnya

Hari ini Jongin pulang,sumpah rasanya Sehun seneng banget dia udah kangen sama kesayangannya. Dan dia udah nyiapin kejutan buat Jongin.

Ting Tong

"Sayang,aku pulang" Suara Jongin dari arah pintu kedengeran.

"Jonginnnnn" Sehun dari arah dapur teriak sambil lari

Hup

Jongin berhasil gendong Sehun yang tadi lari dengan gemas,kepala Sehun udah sembunyi di ceruk leher dia.

Saking gemesnya Jongin langsung nyiumin rambut sama pipi sehun.

"Hey,tumben kamu kangen banget kayanya sama aku" Jongin godain tingkah nya si Sehun.

"Ih aku tuh kangen tau sama kamu seminggu ini rasanya sepi banget" Jawab Sehun sambil monyong monyong

Cup

"Iya ini aku udah dirumah, aku juga kangen banget sama kamu hun di Jepang ga ada yang bikinin nasi goreng kimchi favorit aku"

"Hehehe nanti aku bikinin deh, sekarang ikut aku, aku punya kejutan buat kamu"

Sambil masih digendong, Sehun nyuruh Jongin jalan ke dapur.

"Jong turunin aku, terus kamu buka oven ya hehe"

"Hah? Oven? buat apa?"

"Udah buka aja"

Dengan takut takut Jongin nyoba buat buka oven nya.

Jongin udah mikir yang aneh aneh aja, ini pasti Sehun mau ngerjain dia makanya dia sikapnya manis banget.

"Tapi isinya bukan yang aneh aneh kan sayang?"

"Udah sih buka aja ga ada yang aneh kok" kata sehun sambil senyum.

Pelan banget Jongin buka ovennya sambil siap siap lari kalau didalemnya ada tikus atau apa gitu.

"Eh? Kok roti hun, maksudnya apaan?"

"Coba ayo dipikirin lagi"

Jongin ngambil satu roti yang ada di dalem oven sambil mikir, emang maksudnya apa kalau ada roti didalem oven.

"Sumpah sayang, aku ga ngerti"

"Get any clue my hubby?"

"Nah, didn't get it at all" Jawab Jongin bingung

"Oh Gosh,Kenapa aku dapet suami bodoh banget sih, yaudah nih aku kasih kejutan satu lagi" Omel Sehun sambil ngasih paperbag warna biru ke Jongin.

Jongin buka paperbag itu terus ngeliat ada kotak didalemnya.Jongin langsung natap ke arah Sehun yang nyuruh dia buat lanjutin buka kejutannya.

Jongin sibuk bukain kotak yang ternyata dalemnya ada plastik yang dibungkus banyak banget. Sehun nunggu sambil senyum,dia kepo sama reaksi Jongin.

"Hun,kenapa sih harus dibungkus banyak banget kaya gini?" Protes Jongin

"Udah kamu mah buka dulu aja protesnya nanti"

Udah dibungkusan terakhir dan dia ngeliat ada benda yang dia tau banget fungsinya apa,pas dia liat garis yang tertera dibenda itu, dia langsung ngeliatin Sehun yang masih senyum senyum kearah dia.

"Hun are you seriously?"

Sehun cuman senyum sambil ngangguk, terus dia ngasih kertas lain yang masih ada didalem paper bag nya.

Jongin ngambil kertas itu masih dengan hati yang dag dig dug.

 _"Congratulations hubby,you gotta be a daddy. Sekarang kamu bukan cuman nafkahin aku tapi bakal ada satu makhluk yang Tuhan kirim buat kita yaitu our little baby boo"_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Lovely HunHun_

Jongin selesai baca itu langsung gendong sehun dengan semangatnya,Sehun yang liat reaksi suaminya kaya gitu langsung teriak.

"Aaa udah Jongin nanti dedek bayi pusing"

Jongin yang masih gendongin Sehun dia bawa ke arah sofa.

Mereka duduk dengan Sehun dipangkuan Jongin.

Jongin nyembunyiin mukanya di leher Sehun.

Tiba tiba Sehun ngerasa lehernya basah.

"Jong are you okay?" Sehun bingung

"Are you crying hubby?owww so cute"

Sehun langsung narik wajah suaminya dari lehernya.

Dan dia ketawa liat muka Jongin yang merah.

"I swear to God hun, aku ngerasa bersyukur banget dikasih suami kaya kamu. Sekarang I promise you hun i'll shower our baby with everything"

"Daddy jangan nangis dong nanti baby sedih" Jawab Sehun sambil niruin suara anak kecil.

Jongin yang denger itu pun ketawa dia langsung ngelap air mata sama ingus nya dia, terus dia nidurin Sehun di sofa.

"Halo anak daddy, kamu didalem yang baik ya jangan nyusahin appa . Kita ga sabar ketemu sama kamu" Jongin ngelus perut rata Sehun sambil bisik bisik.

"Please deh Jong, Ini masih janin belum jadi bayi"

Mereka tau perjalanan mereka masih panjang.

Parenthood emang ga gampang tapi kalau mereka yakin dan nikmatin, semua bakal enak di jalanin.

Mereka juga tau kadang kadang semua ga akan sesuai sama ekspektasi kita, tapi mereka yakin kalau mereka bisa ngerawat dan ngedidik anak anak mereka kedepannya dengan baik dengan kelebihan dan kekurangan mereka.

Sehun dan Jongin tau mereka bakal baik baik aja asal mereka percaya satu sama lain.

THE END

ff ini gue publish di wattpad juga jadi klo ada yg sama ya berarti itu ff gue wkwk

mari lestarikan ff kaihun di ffn disini udh jarang bgt kaihun update aku jd sedihㅠㅠ

jangan lupa komen yaaa *


	2. chapter 2

"Jong" nada datar itu membuat nama orang yang dipanggil merinding.

"Kenapa hun?"

"Ih kok kamu manggil aku nama doang sih? biasanya baby,honey,sweety. Kamu udah ga sayang sama aku lagi ya?"

Duh Kim Jongin silahkan membujuk suami mu yang merajuk.

OOOOOO

"Jongin.. Aku mau es krim" Sehun merengek dengan memanyukan bibirnya.

Mama jongin kan jadi gakuat

"Tapi hun ini masih pagi nanti kamu sakit"

"Tapi dedek bayi mau es krim" kekeh Sehun

"Oke tapi satu kecupan" Jongin menjawab sambil tersenyum miring.

BUGH

"Aw hun kenapa memukul suamimu?"

"Dasar mesum aku mau minta Yifan ge saja"

OOOOOO

"Jongin kamu bau"

yaampun hun bahkan suami mu sudah mandi 2 kali pagi ini hanya karena kamu bilang dia sangat bau.

"Baby.." Ucap jongin memelas.

"Aku sudah mandi 2 kali, kamu pengin aku mandi lagi? Aku bahkan sudah menggunakan parfum favorit mu"

"Ih Jongin kamu tetap bau, Hunhun gamau dekat dekat dengan Jongin".

"Lalu sayang aku harus bagaimana" Jongin mencoba mendekati Sehun.

"Radius 2 meter dari hunhun, sana pergi jauh"

Kim Jongin nikmati penderitaan mu

OOOOOO

"Sayang kenapa kamu menangis?"

"hiks hiks hiks Jongin dramanya sedih sekali hiks"

"Yaampun hun itu hanya drama bahkan pemeran utamanya tidak sakit begitu parah kenapa kamu nangis?"

"Tapi Jong.. hiks"

"Iya iya sini aku peluk"

"Radius 2 meter jika jongin lupa"

OOOOOO

"Jongin~"

"Kenapa sayangku? babyku honey bunny sweety?"

"dedek bayi kangen sama daddynya hehe" Sehun tersenyum sangat manis.

Sehun dengan perlahan mendekati Jongin yang menonton di sofa dan menduduki dirinya di pangkuan Jongin.

"Sehunku kenapa sangat manja hari ini?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengelus elus perut Sehun yang sudah membuncit

"Apakah baby nakal hari ini?Daddy juga kangen sama baby"

Kata Jongin sambil mencium perut Sehun.

"mmm Jongin dedek bayi ingin disapa"

"Ini aku sudah menyapanya" Jongin berkata dengan bingung.

"maksud ku disapa secara langsung" Semburat merah mulai menjalar di pipi Sehun

"Bagaimana? Aku tidak mengerti hun".

"Ih baby daddy mu tidak peka" Sehun sudah ingin menangis saja rasanya, harga dirinya yang tinggi merasa sangat jatuh sekarang.

"Kim Jongin aku mau bercinta" Sehun berkata dengan kepala menunduk"

'What?!Benar ini Kim Sehun yang selama ini menolak ku dekat dekat dengannya?' Inner Jongin.

"Kim Jongin jangan melamun!" bentak Sehun

"Iya iya sayang"

Selamat Jongin, nikmati kemanjaan Sehun malam ini.

OOOOOO

KIM JONGIN KENAPA ADA BAU PARFUM LAIN DI KEMEJA MU?"

"Yaampun Hun" Jongin berlari menuju kamar mereka.

"Itu mungkin parfum noona"

"Ah Jongin bohong, kamu pasti selingkuh kan?" Sehun sudah ingin menangis.

"Sehun ku sayang kenapa kamu berpikir kaya gitu?"

"Tidur diluar malam ini aku ngambek sama kamu"

OOOOOO

Drrrt Drrrt

Sehun mendengar handphone suaminya bergetar, lalu melihat layarnya. Ternyata ada pesan dari nomer tak dikenal.

(85) 10 4423

Jongin sayang jangan lupa besok kunjungi rumah

P.S simpan nomer ku

Sehun yang membacanya langsung menangis. 'Tega sekali Jongin menyelingkuhi ku' Pikir sehun

"Hun ada apa?"

"Jangan dekat dekat denganku. Tukang Selingkuh"

"Hei maksud kamu apa hun?" Jongin yang baru saja mandi bingung dengan tingkah laku suaminya

"Pikir saja sendiri" Jawab Sehun sambil melempar hp milik Jongin.

Jongin langsung menangkap handphone miliknya dan membaca pesan yang masuk hari ini, lalu tersenyum.

"Heh tukang selingkuh malah tersenyum" Sewot Sehun

"Sayangku kalau kamu ngga lupa kita besok berjanji akan mengunjungi rumah noona ku kan? dan minggu lalu noona baru saja mengganti nomer handphone nya"

"Maksudmu apa sih jong?" Sehun masih belum mengerti.

Jongin tidak menjawab dia hanya mengangkat satu alisnya

"Oh" kata Sehun setelah dia memproses semuanya

"Hehe maafkan aku ya Jongin sayang" kata Sehun meminta maaf sambil menciumi pipi suaminya.

"Dimaafkan"

OOOOOO

Jongin apakah aku makin gemuk?"

"Jongin kamu masih mencintai ku kan?"

"Jongin dedek bayi sudah menendang nendang"

"Jongin liat perut ku bergerak gerak"

"Jongin apakah dedek bayi akan tampan"

"Jongin aku ingin memelukmu"

"Jongin punggungku gatal"

"Jongin aku ingin pasta"

"Jonginn~"

Mulai Trimester akhir ini Sehun tuh apa apa Jongin, Jongin ini Jongin itu, intinya semua yang di lakukan harus berkaitan dengan Jongin.

"Jongin aku ingin dicium Chanyeol Hyung"

Oke abaikan permintaan absurd itu.

OOOOOO

Sehun kamu ingin dedek bayi dipanggil siapa?maksudku dedek bayi ingin diberi nama apa?

"mmm aku ingin nama yang simple saja"

"gimana kalau Jonghun? Kim Jonghun?"

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang tidur berduaan (eh maksudnya bertiga dengan dedek bayi didalam perut sehun) dikasur sambil berdiskusi tentang nama bayi mereka.

"Jong ga nyangka aja dedek bayi bentar lagi keluar"

"Iya sama aku juga ngga nyangka, aku malah masih ngerasa mimpi aja kita udah mau punya anak, dulu sebelum ketemu kamu, aku ga pernah kepikiran bakal bisa bangun rumah tangga dan punya anak . Yang aku pikirin saat itu cuman kerja yang penting aku punya uang dulu,bahagiain orang tua ku, beli rumah baru nyari jodoh. Ga kepikiran sama sekali kalau aku bakal pacaran sama kamu dan nikahin kamu"

"Hun kok kamu diem aja"

"Aku cuman lagi inget aja jaman dulu aku masih jual mahal pas kamu deketin aku hehe, susah ya ngedapetin aku?"

"Jangan ditanya deh gimana susahnya saingan aku banyak banget, apalagi Chanyeol hyung dia saingan terberat"

"Jangan gitu dong, sekarang kan Chanyeol hyung udah sama Baekhyun hyung, masa kamu masih dendam"

"Siapa yang ga dendam suaminya lagi hamil ngidam pengin dicium mantan gebetannya" Jongin ngomel

"Iya iya maaf deh"

Chup

Sehun nyium pipi jongin

"Maaf dong daddynya Jonghun"

"Iya aku maafin kok papanya Jonghun"

Duh manis sekali mereka ini

OOOOOO

Jongin jangan panik dong tenang, Sehun bakal baik baik aja"

"Aelah kamu yeol,dulu juga pas aku lahiran kamu panik plus pucet kaya mayat jalan kok. Yoora noona yang cerita sama aku"

"Bee kan namanya juga lahiran anak pertama ya pasti panik dong"

"Yaudah kan sama keadaan nya kaya Jongin sekarang"

"Udah kalian,gua yang panik disini napa lu pada yang ribut berdua"

Pasangan Chanyeol sama Baekhyun cuman nyengir aja.

"Baek si Jackson kemana kok ga dibawa"

"Oh, Jackie dirumah neneknya gue titipin disana, kalau disini nanti dia rewel ga enak sama pasien lain"

"Anak lu kaga ganggu pasien lain tapi nanti ayah sama papanya yang ganggu pasien lain" sewot Jongin

"Yeuuu iya maap deh jong" Chanyeol jawab

"Tapi bener deh Jong jangan panik,Sehun bakal baik baik aja dia papa yang kuat kok"

"Ok makasih sarannya tapi gue masih panik"

Baekhyun rasanya pengin geplak kepala si Jongin kadang.

OOOOOO

"Jongin?"

"Sayang udah sadar?"

"Mana Jonghun?"

"Jonghun bentar lagi dibawa suster kesini sabar ya, kamu ada yang ngerasa sakit ga?"

"Oh oke, ngga kok cuman sedikit pusing aja"

Jongin masih genggam tangan Sehun sambil sesekali nyium tangan suaminya.

Sumpah Jongin bersyukur banget Sehunnya udah siuman dan berhasil ngelahirin anaknya dengan sehat itu doang yang Jongin harapin dari tadi.

Tok Tok

"Permisi, Maaf bayi dari pasien Kim Sehun"

"Sus langsung digendong sama papanya aja ya"

"Oh iya" kata suster nya terus ngajarin sehun gimana cara gendong bayi yang bener.

"Sehun makasih ya, kamu ngasih aku hal yang gabisa aku lupain seumur hidup, darah daging aku sendiri"

"Jongin makasih juga ya udah mau ngehadepin tingkah aku yang aneh selama hamil ini dan makasih juga udah sabar sama aku"

"Hun Love you"

"Love you too Jongin"

END

 **Omake**

"Jonghun.. jangan lari lari ayo pake celananya dulu"

"nuu nuu" Kata Jonghun geleng geleng sambil lari

DUG

Siap siap dengerin suara teriakan

"HUAAAAAAAA ATITTT ADDYYY ATITT"

"Aduh anak daddy kenapa nangis?"

"atittt addy atit" Jonghun mengadu sama Jongin.

"Jonghun sayang kan udah papa bilangin jangan lari lari, Jonghun juga belum pakai celana kan. Nurut sama papa makanya" Sehun ngasih tau Jonghun sambil dipakein celana.

"papa maap" Jonghun menatap Papanya

"Oke papa maafin, satu kecupan please"

CUP

"Yak Kim Jongin! jangan asal mencium bibir ku didepan anakmu dia masih 2 tahun yaampun"

"hehe maafkan aku,kalian berdua terlihat sangat menggemaskan"

Chu~

"dah,dah um(re:cium)" Jonghun nyengir

"Lucunya anak Papa"

"Sini kalian berdua, Daddy ingin memeluk kalian"

Sehun dan Jonghun langsung mendekati Jongin.

"Makasih papanya Jonghun yang udah mau sayang sama aku dan ngelahirin lalu ngerawat Jonghun sampe sekarang, Makasih juga sama Jonghun yang udah lahir di dunia ini kalian berdua hal terindah yang ada di hidup daddy sekarang." Ungkap Jongin

"Jongin tumben kamu romantis gini"

"Hun jangan ngerusak suasana deh"

"Tapi beneran kamu tumbenan kaya gini pasti pengin minta jatah kan"

"Loh kok kamu tau sih"

"Please deh, Jonghun baru dua tahun masa mau bikin lagi"

"Gapapa hunhun biar rame"

Tanpa sadar mereka asik debat gatau kalau anaknya udah kabur ngejar kupu kupu yang tadi lewat.

DUG

oke 1..2..3..

"HUAAAAAAA"

SELESAI

Ini sequel yaaa hehe maap klo masih ada kekurangan semisal typo/apapun itu hehe

kritik dan saran sangat membantu

TERIMAKASIH


End file.
